A mobile communication system has gradually evolved from Second Generation (2G) to Third Generation (3G) and a Long Term Evolution (LTE) Communication System today. The coverage of network has become wider and wider, and mobile services are also gradually developed from the services mainly based on voice communication to converged communications mainly based on data services. To promote the development of the converged communications industry based on the mobile internet, it is necessary to face the power consumption challenges of terminals applied to the converged communications.
In the related art, the method for reducing power consumption of a terminal mainly reduces the power consumption of the terminal itself by changing a network side communication protocol or changing a hardware structure of the terminal. The method of changing the network side communication protocol cannot be fully adapted to various usage scenarios because the application scenarios of the terminal are varied, and the communication protocols used by the terminal are also different. the method of changing the hardware structure of the terminal is also cost-effective; and limited by the development of terminal chips, its ability to reduce power consumption is limited.
Therefore, the existing method for reducing power consumption of a terminal has limited application scenarios and limited ability to reduce power consumption.